


彼此

by SJsandwich



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 展耀 - Fandom, 白羽瞳 - Fandom, 耀瞳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJsandwich/pseuds/SJsandwich
Summary: 一辆新手车 黑猫吃醋梗





	彼此

**Author's Note:**

> 是🚗
> 
> *耀瞳，耀瞳，耀瞳。看清楚再点。  
> *新手司机第一次开车 慎入  
> *故事线在图西案之后 私设已交往 黑猫吃醋  
> *我流ooc是真的ooc 慎入  
> *有弱化小白  
> *激情手机短打无排版  
> *人物设定参考剧版  
> *咬＆乳胶＆不严格意义上腿/交&一点点可能存在的dirty talk预警

-公寓书房。

展耀合上宗卷，眼底一片浑黑。

他抬手揉了揉太阳穴，眉头下意识地皱起。一天的工作加上晚上的聚餐让他身心俱疲，疲倦让大脑思绪游离，回到他们之前冷战的时候。

那些回忆就像毛衣不小心反穿扎到颈脖，细细碎碎扎得人难受，但又不是什么不能忍受的大事——谁生活圈子里面只有一个朋友?谁规定白羽瞳非他展耀不可?更何况那是他自己不告而别埋下的苦果，冯杰不过是接手他了和白羽瞳并肩的位置，和白羽瞳一起生活一起上课一起做任务出生入死，他又有什么资格指责白羽瞳冷落他?

视线聚焦回到宗卷，方才紧握着的钢笔的手微微松开，他短短地呼一口气。

幸好冯杰死了。

下一秒却将眉头锁得更紧，手上青筋尽数暴起，心里星星点点龌龊的念头在嫉妒的滋养下迅速发芽生长。

可还会有下一个冯杰，不是吗？

可你又能怎么样？

囚禁他，将他当作金丝雀豢养，关在囚笼里做你一世的禁/脔? 

白羽瞳的傲骨你心里再清楚不过，他是冲破阴霾的飞鸟，他永远自由而骄傲，他只属于他自己。

让他成为折翼的囚笼鸟，不如让他死。

展耀放下笔，揉开紧皱的眉心，长长的叹息隐没在夜色中。

他猛然意识到，他对白羽瞳的感情早已铸造成无形的囚笼，不知不觉间在他身边降下，现在他才是被囚禁的犯人。

可笑的是，他方才还在思考如何囚禁始作俑者。

展耀推开卧室门时白羽瞳刚刚洗漱完，正倚在床上有一下没一下地划手机，头发半湿半干地散乱开来，不时有水珠从头发顺着皮肤滴下，滴过颈脖划过锁骨，最终隐没在白背心里面。那对漂亮的凤眼没了平日对待组员和犯人的严厉，沉沉地低垂下来，映着手机屏幕里黑黑白白的字块。

——像捕食完毕在树荫下面休息的小老虎，慵懒但充满爆发力。

“猫，过来一下。”玩着手机的人突然出了声。

展耀愣了一下，想要尽力作出点回应，那些想说的能说的像是刚拧开的汽水猛然涨到喉咙口，又迅速地落下来，最后只是默不作声地走过去。

“白sir有什么事情吗?”

猝不及防被面前人一把抱住，白羽瞳头埋到他腰间蹭来蹭去，幅度不大但足以让他心猿意马。一络一络的头发在他的睡袍上散开，小老虎闷闷的声音传进他的耳膜。

“吸猫。” 

他还想温存一会，展耀却不如他意，用不知哪来的力气把他上半身带回床上，死死地把他锁住在身子和床之间狭小的空间里，一手抚在他后脑勺上免得他磕到，一手不怀好意地玩弄着带三角耳钉的一小片耳垂。一条腿强硬地伸进他两腿间，抵住敏感部位隔着衣料磨蹭。

被困着的小老虎正欲发作，却又被猎手及时堵住嘴，性感的唇珠被含住舔吮，舌尖无意间伸出一点来，立刻就被恶劣地纠缠玩弄，发出暧昧的水声。

平日里威风凛凛的sci组长被亲得晕晕乎乎，后知后觉才意识到什么。

——吸猫一时爽，肉偿火葬场。

——特别是喝了一大缸醋要顺毛的猫。

过了一会展耀才终于舍得结束这个绵长又十足色/情的吻，依依不舍地舔了两下小老虎被亲得嫣红的嘴唇。不急着继续驯服小老虎，反倒是拉远了距离欣赏自己的杰作。

——只有他才能造出的作品。

他正想往下继续攻占，身下的小老虎却制止了他的动作，一把蛮力调换了他们的位置，跨坐在他身上，故意压低了声音伏在他耳边： 

“今晚我来服侍展sir，怎么样?” 

展耀眼神一下晦暗不明。

白羽瞳先是吻了吻他耳边，随后顺着颈脖一路吮吻，种下星星点点的吻痕。到了锁骨上则更加猖狂，连啃带咬留下让人遐想的漂亮标记。小老虎看了看，满意地勾起嘴角，扒开浴袍继续向下。

展耀被他咬得吃痛，性/事上纯情的小老虎在他身上笨拙地煽/风/点/火，对他来说实在是甜美且诱/惑的疼痛。下身的东西逐渐苏醒抬头，渴望着进入湿/热/紧/致的温柔乡。

小老虎似乎感受到了那物的苏醒，漂亮紧实又弹性十足的臀/肉隔着衣物似有似无地蹭过肉/棒，手上嘴上也没停下煽风点火的功夫，舔舔咬咬直到人鱼线。片刻停顿后撩起自己的背心。

他撩得极慢，常年训练健身练就的马甲线和坚实的腹肌一点一点地露出来，继续往上，饱满健美的胸肌从布料中弹出，中间浅浅的乳/沟让人移不开眼。小老虎撩到最上面，勾人的丹凤眼瞥见身下人的脸色，凭着多年默契知道效果差不多到了，便单手一把把背心脱下，完整地露出上半身肌肉流畅的完美身材。

——秀色可餐。

展耀舔了舔唇，不急着动手，饶有兴致地欣赏面前的好风景。

他倒要看看小老虎能玩出什么花样来 

小老虎扭扭屁股，有意无意逗弄两下臀/肉下面存在感愈发愈强烈的肉/棒后迅速爬下床，跪在展耀两腿间。牙齿灵活地扯开展耀的内/裤，险些被勃发的肉/棒打到脸。

“哇哦——”白羽瞳故作惊讶，“好大。” 

“大才能肏/得你爽啊。”展耀鼓励似的摸摸他的头，“乖，继续。”

白羽瞳伸出舌头来，嫩红的舌尖从根部开始一下下绕着圈舔/弄直到龟/头，把整根肉/棒舔得湿淋淋的。常年持枪带着薄茧的手玩弄着沉甸甸的囊/袋，时不时不轻不重的揉搓两下。

那东西已经完全勃起时实在太过粗长不好伺候，他只能另辟蹊径，红着耳朵往胸肌上面抹润/滑液，再直起身子托起弹性十足的乳/肉尽力抚慰肉/棒柱身，小嘴含住龟/头卖力伺弄。

展耀眯着眼欣赏着身下淫/秽/色/情冲击力极大的画面，一手调教出来的小老虎卖力取悦自己的感觉实在太好，他又揉了两把小老虎的头发。下一秒却坏心眼地伸腿，脚心附上小老虎运动裤鼓鼓囊囊的一团蹂躏挑逗。白羽瞳不复平日里sci组长的冷硬威严，一下子软了身子，一对丹凤眼眼角湿润，狠狠瞪向身上人的时候媚意更甚，让人忍不住欺负得更狠。 

展耀被他一眼瞪得欲/火/中/烧精关失守，白羽瞳来不及躲开，少许浓稠的精/液射进他嘴里，星星点点的白浊挂在他嘴边和胸/肌上，色/情得很。

展耀把人重新抱回床上。白羽瞳直直望向他眼睛，平时湖水般平静深邃的眼里只剩烧得正凶狠的欲/望。他看得心惊，认命地想，今晚展耀是绝对不可能放过他了。

——“上面的嘴吸得爽了，该轮到下面的嘴了。”

展耀熟练地把白羽瞳的运动裤和内/裤一起脱下，白羽瞳的性/器在刚才的玩弄下早已高高翘起，马眼处分泌的液体洇湿了内/裤，看上去可怜巴巴。展耀謔笑着撸了两把，“被脚玩得这么挺，白sir可真是淫荡又敏感。” 

老夫老妻几年什么没玩过，两人也从刚开始的青涩放不开到食髓知味。就算是在下面，白羽瞳的羞耻心也早就抛到九霄云外了——对着疯猫求饶哪里有用，还不如配合他被/肏/个彻底。

“那还不是因为小展哥哥调教得好。”小老虎声音沙哑得勾人，不安分的手上下抚弄展耀的肉/棒。“我都洗干净送上门伺候好哥哥了，哥哥就没点实质性的表示吗?”

小老虎这么一撩，展耀再也按捺不住理智，将人按在床上缠绵亲吻，从耳后到锁骨吮出来点点的吻痕——就像刚刚白羽瞳对他做的那样。

听到白羽瞳低声的喘息后，展耀转移到白羽瞳的胸肌上。平日里白羽瞳紧绷在衬衫中的胸肌已经足够诱人，更何况现在上面沾上了他的润滑液和精/液。书生的手总是各外灵活，先是刻意避开乳/头大力揉搓四周的乳肉，然后手指绕着乳晕打圈，再轻轻搔刮过微微立起的乳/头，亵玩得两边都完全挺立起来，上面沾满了润滑液，淫秽至极。余光瞥到白羽瞳紧咬下唇不愿发出声音，展耀故意冷落急待抚弄的小红点，将手伸向更敏感的腰侧。

身上最敏感的部位被人亵玩又被冷落的感觉过于难耐，小老虎伸出手来想要自己解决，却又被展耀捏着腰侧软肉警告将手收回，只能扭着身子舒缓快要爆炸的情欲。

偏偏这个时候展耀还要蹭着他颈脖，像恶魔诱惑猎物一般在耳边低语：“小白，乖，把你想要的说出来。”

胸前最敏感的两点被冷落实在太过难受，白羽瞳最终还是求了饶，一开口就是甜腻的呻吟，“想要…小展哥哥……玩我的乳/头。”

听到想要的回复，展耀伏下身子，在乳晕周围留下几个齿印，舌头打着转舔弄着已经立/起的乳/头，另一边也用了些力气，手指揉捏摩擦。白羽瞳原本轻微的喘息变成细细碎碎的呻吟，落到展耀耳边成了最好的春/药。小老虎被快感刺激想要向后躲开，却躲无可躲只能把自己往展耀嘴里送。

玩够了乳/头，占有欲极强的猫不遗余力地在白羽瞳的肌肤上面留下暧昧的痕迹。腹肌，腰窝，人鱼线统统不放过。听着小老虎的呻吟展耀只觉得下身快要爆炸，手指伸向他后穴准备扩张，发现后面早已扩张好，湿软的穴肉热情地缠吸着手指，动作间发出清亮的水声，引诱着手指进得更深。

“真乖。”还真是洗干净送上门来了。 

手指不舍地撤出去，白羽瞳还没回过神来，粗长的肉/棒就已经满满当当地插进肉穴里，然后就是一阵又一阵猛烈的抽插，湿滑紧致的内壁热情地裹紧粗大，贪婪地想要吸入更多，分泌出的淫液和润滑液随着动作被挤出肉穴滴到床单上。快感从下身一波波涌上四肢百骸，小老虎大脑一片空白，抑制不住喘/息着向后推开只换来更猛烈的抽/插。

小老虎强忍着羞耻睁开眼，却立刻被展耀用手捂住。

——不想让白羽瞳窥见沉浸在情欲中的自己。

——不想让他看见自己所有的见不得光污浊的想法。

——困住他，他只会恨我。

下面大开大合的撞击转成了敏/感点上重重的研磨，每次狠狠的摩擦都能带出小老虎的呻吟。即便是快要被快感淹没，白羽瞳还是挣扎着想要看看自己的恋人。

“展耀……松开手…我想看着你。” “我就在这儿……我爱你……”

快感疯狂上涌，大脑一片混沌，早就察觉到自家猫不对劲的白羽瞳只能一边用最简单的话来安抚他，一边抓着展耀的手往交合处摸，让展耀确认自己被他占有的事实。

他又何尝不像展耀一样贪婪占有欲强呢？展耀出国留学那段时间里对他来说每一秒都是煎熬，担心展耀有了其他爱人伴侣共度余生，担心几年后见面由挚友发小变成陌路人。

展耀何尝没有驯服他，像《小王子》里面小王子驯养了狐狸。

最幸运的是，他的小王子短暂游荡一圈后又回到了他身边。

展耀松开了手，小老虎终于得以看见自己性感的恋人。 

他抹去展耀额角的细微的汗，眼睛定定地直视着恋人的双眼。

——那对黑琉璃一样漂亮的猫眼里面满满的都是自己。

展耀最终还是忍不住，在湿软紧热的肉穴里面毫无章法地大力抽插，一下又一下猛烈的顶弄，阴/茎顶弄进里面的软肉时白羽瞳的小腹能隐隐看到凸起。展耀一手安慰着小老虎可怜兮兮的前端，一手温柔地扣着他后脑勺和他接吻。

高/潮即将来临时展耀正想抽出阴/茎，被肏/得脱力的小老虎用点最后一点力气抱住他，双腿缠着他腰身，经历过性/事的声音低沉沙哑：

“射/进来。”

精液悉数灌进小穴，展耀不急着抽出肉/ 棒，在他的小老虎额头留下一个不带情欲的，干净的吻。

他们属于彼此。

纵使世上变数选择千千万又怎样，他们依旧永远属于彼此。


End file.
